


now my world is right here sleeping in my arms

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (get yo self a peli motto), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Good Parent Din Djarin, Human Grogu | Baby Yoda, Omera being Omera (awesome), Peli Motto is a supportive wine aunt, Soft Din Djarin, din is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Din didn't like the look of this warehouse the moment he pushed open the creaky door.Now, standing here with a screaming child in his arms, he's definitely not having a great time.---The one in which Din Djarin finds a child and decides "I want to keep him".
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	now my world is right here sleeping in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all this is a prequel to all my other dincobb (marshlorian?) Stuff but like Cobb's not even here so you don't have to read any of that to understand this. 
> 
> Someone requested this and since I am a people pleaser (also it was already half written) I cleaned it up a little and decide I would post it :)

Din didn't like the look of this warehouse the moment he pushed open the creaky door.

Now, standing here with a screaming child in his arms, he's definitely not having a great time. Cara watches in amusement as she tries to call Child Protective Service. They promise to send someone over as quickly as possible but until then, Din is stuck with this kid.

Din doesn't know much about babies but he knows this baby is practically a newborn.

The CPS agent that shows up is a familiar face Din hasn't seen in years.

"Mr. Kuiil?"

The shorter man grins at Din. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our very own Din Djarin."

Din gives the man a tense smile. "We found the kid in the basement." He desperately hands the baby to Kuiil.

Kuiil nods seriously. "Anyone?"

Din shakes his head, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hmm. Alright. You sure you don't want this little one?" He says, trying to calm the baby.

Din shakes his head slowly. "No thanks."

Kuiil laughs. "Same old Din. I'm glad to see you doing well, kiddo."

Din and Cara wave goodbye to the man. Din looks at the babies wide, dark eyes as he wails and a terrible, terrible idea pops into his head.

That night Din sits at the kitchen table, surrounded by his laptop and a ridiculous amount of paper. He punches in a number he's memorized better than his own. Kuiil answers on the second ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, uh. This is Din Djarin." Din closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath.

_"Hey there, kiddo. How are you doing?"_ Kuiil's voice brings back so many memories, both good and bad.

"I'm good. I was just calling-"

_"About the kid?"_ Kuiil guessed. Din lets out a weak laugh.

"Yeah."

Kuiil sounds proud of himself at guessing correctly. _"There's no record of him or of any parents. They were probably undocumented. We can't find anyone related to him. The doctor said he was about two weeks old but we don't even know his birthday."_

Din takes a shaky breath. "I, I was thinking about what you said. And I know you were joking. Is there a way to do that? To become his guardian?"

The line is silent for a while, Din silently wonders if Kuiil hung up.

" _You'd have to go through a home study. It takes about a month. Then you have to attend classes, depending on your schedule those take another month. Then we have to approve you to foster the child, which can take from two weeks to a month_."

Din hesitates. "I want to try at least."

" _If sixteen-year-old Din Djarin could see this, he'd be losing his mind_." Kuiil muses, sounding extremely amused. Din snorts. Kuiil isn't wrong, at sixteen Din was adamant that he never wanted children.

Of course, that was almost ten years ago and people change.

"Do you think I stand a chance?" Din almost doesn't want to know the answer.

" _Yes_." Kuiil sounds completely sure of himself. Din feels a little better at the confidence his former social worker has in him.

" _Listen, it's late. I'll call one of my co-workers tomorrow and see if she's willing to work with you. I think you'll like her. I would help you, but I'm not sure its the most ethical._ "

Din nods understandingly even though Kuiil can't see him. "Of course."

They hang up after saying their goodbyes. Din stares at the phone for a long time. What was he getting into?

\---

Peli Motto is a strict woman around Din's age. She has curly hair and a kind smile. "You must be Kuiil's kid." She smiles as they sit at the table in the corner of a coffee.

Din raises a brow. "I'm not his kid." He says, "He was my social worker." He explains when she looks confused.

"Same thing." She shakes her head and pulls a stack of paper's from her bag and sets them on the table. "Since you apparently have more knowledge of the foster system than I thought you would. I'm gonna skip the lecture about the importance of good foster parents."

He nods, he's well aware of how a foster parent can change a child's life, for better or worse.

"So," She puts on a pair of reading glasses, "I'm gonna try to get you through this as quickly and painlessly as possible. That little boy needs a good home."

"Where is he right now?" Din asks curiously, Kuiil hadn't told him where the kid was.

"Most of our families that can take babies are maxed out. He's staying at the hospital until someone is opened. I think it's better for him that way anyways" She explains. "He's quite young and was malnourished so we decided that would be the smartest course of action."

"Is he alright?"

She laughs and pats his hand. "Yes, the doctors say he'll make a full recovery."

Din nods. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

She hands him a folder. "Fill out these papers and drop them off at my office. All my info is on the first page."

He thanks her and buys her a coffee for the road, despite her protests.

He doesn't sleep much that night. He wants to be able to help that little boy in the hospital with no family. Din was once that kid, not as a baby but as a little kid. Everything in him wants to help.

Peli looks barely awake as he walks into her office that morning with a folder. He's on his way to work and decided to drop off the finished papers on his way. She raises a brow when she sees him.

"Where do you want these?" He asks.

"Giving up already?" She teases. She's not surprised, the papers ask a lot, much of it is hard to understand. Younger people tend to decide that if step one is this much work, so will everything else.

"They're done." He says, setting them in front of her. She raises a brow and flips through them. He's right, they're all finished.

"I'm impressed, Din Djarin. I'll look through them and send them in." She puts them down, "I'm gonna put in a good note for you as well."

The smile he gives her is a mix of excitement and pure relief. "I bought you coffee." He hands her the cup. She breathes it in.

"You are a saint. I'm definitely writing them a note." She jots down a reminder.

"Thank you." He turns to leaves, she watches him for a moment before speaking up.

"Din, I really hope you get to adopt that boy."

He nods and unexplainable tears prick his eyes. "Me too."

If Peli notices the tears she doesn't mention them.

\---

Din doesn't hear back from the agency until almost two months later. His house is baby-proofed thanks to Cara spending one weekend and deciding to go ahead and put in socket guards and locks on the kitchen drawers.

Peli calls him while he's getting ready for work. "The agency approved those papers!" She exclaims, the nerves he had evaporated and he grinned.

"That's great! What's next?"

"Classes. They're starting them next week at my office. Are you free from six to seven-thirty?"

Even if he wasn't, he would have said yes in a heartbeat.

The man leading the group is named Paz Vizsla and he is the scariest man Din has ever met. Din wonders how different his life would be if Paz was his social worker.

Paz grins at him. "You must be Kuiil's boy."

Din has stopped correcting people when they call him Kuiil's boy. He nods and takes a seat next to a woman with a green hijab. She smiles at him and introduces herself. Their conversation is cut short as Paz begins speaking. 

Paz is a passionate lecturer and Din is glad they got a good social worker to train them.

The next few weeks Din can only eat, sleep, and breathe everything Paz makes them learn.

Child psychology, health and safety, education, parenting. Everything Din could possibly need to know about raising a child.

\---

While Din awaits his home study, Peli agrees to allow him to visit the hospital the baby is staying at.

Peli smiles at him as she takes him to the hospital nursery. In one of the cribs is the little boy Din found nearly three months ago.

A nurse with a long braid smiles at them. "Good morning, Peli. This must be Din."

"Yes, yes." Peli grins. "This is Omera. She's been working with your boy."

_Your boy._ Din's heart flutters at the term. Peli has basically confirmed every paper but the legal ones that Din is fit to be a foster parent. She's confident that the papers will be back soon and if someone decides to turn him down, Din is afraid for them. The wrath of Peli Motto is not something he would mess with.

"Yes, he's been doing wonderful." Omera smiles at them. "Would you like to hold him?" She asks. He nods enthusiastically, sitting down in chair beside the crib.

The moment Omera places the baby in his arms, tears fill his eyes. After a few moments a sudden thought crosses his mind.

"You gave him a name, right?" He looks up.

Peli and Omera exchange a glance.

"We put a generic one on his birth certificate, but we want you to choose one for him." Omera says softly. "We knew pretty early on you'd probably be his father."

Din sniffles and looks down at the baby's wide eyes. "Gregorio Joseph." He says after a moment. 

"That's a beautiful name. Is there a reason?"

"Gregorio was my father. My mothers name was Josephina." Din explains, he taps the tip of Gregorio's nose.

Gregorio giggles. Din laughs wetly. The warmth in his chest is almost suffocating, but in a good way.

He visits the hospital almost every day. Omera greets him, and the two become fast friends. The moment he gets a call from Peli telling him he is officially Gregorio's guardian he calls Omera.

\---

"There we go!" Omera coos to Gregorio as she unbuckles him from the carseat. Din smiles as Gregorio is instantly on high alert at the new surroundings.

Omera's five-year-old daughter, Winta, is fascinated with the baby.

"Grogu!" She giggles. Omera laughs.

"Gregorio." She pronounces the name slowly. Winta wrinkles her nose.

"Grogu!" Winta insists, covering the baby in kisses. Din laughs and ruffles Winta's hair.

"That's a cute nickname. Grogu." Din smiles. Winta looks extremely proud of herself.

Omera looks less impressed. "It's... odd."

Din raises a brow at her. "I found him in an abandoned construction zone. I'm a former foster kid that swore he would never have kids. Grogu would not be the oddest part of our little family." Omera shrugs.

"It is cute." She admits after a moment. Din and Winta exchange a proud glance. "Alright, we'll leave you two to settle in. Come on, Winta."

As the two leave Din kisses the top of Grogu's dark curly hair.

"It's just us for now, kiddo." Din points out the window as Grogu watches with fascination.

When Din tucks Grogu into his crib he can't help but wonder how his life could get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Din: we're alone for now, kiddo 
> 
> Cobb Vanth, in the middle of nowhere in Texas for the duration of this entire fic: *maniacal laughter*
> 
> Anyways like always if you have prompt suggestions or just want to chat about star wars/dincobb/whatever my Instagram is @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


End file.
